<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>because they hated each other. by yae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22770826">because they hated each other.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yae/pseuds/yae'>yae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amaurot (Final Fantasy XIV), Amaurotine Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Choking, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:33:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22770826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yae/pseuds/yae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Athena and Elidibus finish yet another concert together.</p><p>Naturally,<br/>they start and finish yet another fight together.</p><p>not beta read bc im tired as fuckin fuck</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elidibus/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>because they hated each other.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bow, pulling against the thin strings to create a final solemn wail which echoed in the chamber. Following soon after, the chords of a piano playing its last words.</p><p>A cool exhale from her lips as she removed the bow from her violin and slid the instrument from ‘neath her jaw and neck. Athena faced the crowd, tucking her bow and violin in one hand as she bowed. She made no movement hearing steps coming beside her. Without looking, she knew it was <i>him</i> also taking a bow. They stood straight slowly, Elidibus raising his hand to touch Athena’s back yet she ever so briskly (and swiftly) avoided his touch. His fingers grasped air and still she did not look back to him.</p><p>Packing away her violin, she murmured this and that in response to their remaining audience that approached her, while others dispersed. She could feel his keen eyes on her back as she ignored him, closing the case and bidding farewell to one person and the other.</p><p>—</p><p>“Thank you. Fare you well, then.”</p><p>Athena dipped her head in goodbye as the final person left their show, leaving her and Elidibus the sole pair inside. Yet even still... Athena, not once, cast her gaze in his direction. She merely walked the steps of the stage to retrieve her violin— and <i>leave.</i></p><p>But oh, of <i>course</i> the Emissary had to bar her from exiting, backing her against the wall. All he earned was an indignant sigh, a cross of the arms, and her gaze cast further away.</p><p>“Come, Athena. Will you not make a truce with how many times we have done our little duet?”</p><p>Silence. “...I am the Emissary. In an interesting form of sense, it is my duty to make friends.”</p><p>“Then make them elsewhere, for I have no interest in your games of peace. Your mind must emptily echo like the lowest note you could possibly play for I thought I had made such a thing clear enough already.” A sharp snap, like a volt of electricity singing the arm that held her trapped to the wall.</p><p>How <i>annoying.</i> Elidibus prided himself on being a neutral man; a fair one. One with open arms to debate and mingling, being the Emissary. But this <i>ornery</i> woman’s refusal to be friendly had gotten very under his skin.</p><p>She was only the Fourteenth, recently crowned, and yet she acted as if she were as wise and old as Lahabrea. Was revered as if she were genius. Well, she had always acted such a way.</p><p>He was the Emissary, a prodigy of peace and man to break bread with in order to create pacts and truces of camaraderie. Acting like he was such a big deal. He was <i>just</i> the Emissary, and it was <i>just</i> a title along with his “name.” Well, he had always acted such a way...</p><p>“What makes you hate me so?” Elidibus finally responded, as neutral as he could muster. Yet Athena, naturally, caught that hint of bark in his bite.</p><p>“I could say the same to you, O Emissary. You are persistent, yes, and I suppose you must be. However, you must be a special sort of <i>idiotic</i> to not give up your interacting with me. You should be able to take hints and take them well.”</p><p>“Hints?” A laugh. “They are signs that a being thousands and thousands of paces away could see.”</p><p>“Then being right in front of me, why do <i>you</i> not see them?” Sigh.</p><p>Elidibus pursed his lips. Oh, to know what to say in a moment like this. He was supposed to be <i>good</i> at easing tension yet his talents failed him here. It was all this woman’s fault. She caused him to feel this way. To rile him up, activate him while disarming.</p><p>Such an idea must have shown, for Athena placed her hand on his chest and a coy laugh escaped her. A sickening smirk on her face.</p><p>“Loss for words, Emissary? Why, I believe that is a first. If you have nothing else to say, then do let me go.”</p><p>No.</p><p>No, he could not let it end here. This feeble hope of hers, that he would give up— He would crush it. Crush it! Crush—</p><p>Hands wrapping around her throat, he lunged forward, catching her lips with his. It was too forced a movement, their teeth clicking together with an unnerving echo. Athena was taken by complete surprise, eyes widening and a single beat to his chest. The tightness on her throat made her pull from him and gasp for air. He let go.</p><p>
  <i>Haahh...</i>
</p><p><b>”Y o u.”</b> She snarled, not holding back her animosity.</p><p>Athena grabbed the front of his robes and yanked him down, clawing to expose his own neck. He grabbed her hands but still it was her turn to lunge and she sunk her teeth into his neck. A hiss of pain met her ears and while it was satisfying, it wasn’t enough.</p><p>Elidibus buried a hand in her hair and clenched, yanking her head back and causing her hood to fall. She gave a sharp cry and glared at him, their eyes finally... finally meeting. Time froze for that short moment, the two and their grit teeth simply <i>basking</i> in this overwhelming presence. Overwhelming <i>aether.</i> It threatened to tip over, spill into each other. Her contrasted blue biting at his dark red.</p><p>Both pairs of eyes were<br/>
oh,<br/>
so,<br/>
filled<br/>
with<br/>
hate.</p><p>And then yet with a single</p><p>
  <i>snap</i>
</p><p>they were unhinged.</p><p>Elidibus slammed her against the wall, raising her shorter body up though not yet completely in his arms. She kept busy with tearing at his robes, scraping his back as best she could. The valley between her breasts heaved, her revealing robes threatening to expose her entirely. He wouldn’t wait for that.<br/>
Grabbing one side, he pulled it away and Athena heard a short ripping sound. He gave her no time to mind, cupping her breast with a harsh squeeze. A belligerent groan and now she used their position to her advantage.</p><p>Thrusting her leg between his thighs, she let it lightly grind against his cock. Elidibus’ breath hitched, a shuddering exhale to suppress a moan of his own. Athena grinned triumphantly and grabbed at his hip, clenching his robe in her fist. She pulled to no avail as he dove in again, biting into her shoulder. He wanted her <i>blood.</i> He dragged his tongue across the mark, lapping like it was fine wine, traveling lower and lower until he reached her breasts. All the while she softly whimpered and pushed at his shoulders. How unfair he was being! She let her aether flush over him, lapping at any and all of his exposed skin.</p><p>
  <i>Me too...</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Let me show you...</i>
</p><p>
  <i>...I hate you so much.</i>
</p><p>Elidibus relaxed just slightly as the echoes of her soul reached his ears. Barely a whisper. She hurriedly took the opportunity to wrap her arms around his neck, reaching to lick the shell of his ear. Her breath was hot, the close proximity shiver inducing. He muffled his groan in her breast, taking a nipple into his mouth and sucking. Athena cried out and Elidibus shivered again as her aether spiked with her voice, reaching the very depths of his ears. She bit her lip to hide away, but he could still hear hints of noises that threatened to escape.<br/>
The woman tightened her grip around his neck and nipped at his ear.</p><p>He nipped at her breast.</p><p>She bit harder.</p><p>So did he.</p><p>Both caved, gasping and pulling away. Athena panted and Elidibus admired the mess he’d made of her. How... alluring she looked, his bite marks upon her shoulder and around her nipple.</p><p>“You are...”<br/>
Blue aether, howling.</p><p>Red aether, storming.<br/>
“..horrible.”</p><p>Elidibus finished her sigh as they jumped in for seconds, this time with a deeper interaction in mind.<br/>
She nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck, licking and kissing whatever she could touch. Sucking wherever she pleased, oh no, she wouldn’t let <i>him</i> have all the fun of marking. She grabbed his ass and rutted her hips against his with a smirk.</p><p>“You’re hard.”</p><p>Elidibus’ hand pushed between her legs, fingers pressing against her cunt. A gasp.</p><p>“You’re wet.”</p><p>Her aether snapped at him. He raised the skirt of her robe and felt a cool tendril wrap around his throat, squeezing, earning her a chuckle. No more dancing around it, they were to duet with their incorporeal essence, too. In kind, redness wrapped around her wrists to yank them above her head.</p><p>“No!” She hissed, but Elidibus knew she would adapt, considering her aether had become physical first. Already could he feel her further wrapping around him...</p><p>He plunged a finger into her pussy without warning and she tossed her head back with a muted moan. He needn’t say a word, for he knew she could hear his consideration of just how wet she was now. A second finger was added and his throat was squeezed with his leg being caught in a bind.</p><p>“Oh, <i>Athena.</i> I feel as though—“</p><p>“Sh-Shut up! I... I know how you f-...”</p><p>“—I could enter you already.”</p><p>His words, his aether. He would drown her. She could beg and plead and cry but he would overtake her. Yet beg, plead, and cry was not what she yet did. Athena grabbed pulled his head down by his neck and stuffed her fingers into his mouth while her other hand went to tease his balls. Elidibus hummed with amusement around her digits and sucked them, lapping at the webbing and rolling his hips. He thrust into her in tune with her into his throat. Despite her firm ministrations in his mouth, her aether quivered and she was beginning to be unable to help the mewls that bubbled out. He fucked her without pause, drenching her in his aether. Athena pulled her fingers from him with a small <i>pop</i>, chuckling yet cut off by another moan as he also exited.</p><p>That bright blue was boiling.</p><p>
  <i>So close...</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Why?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I hate you...</i>
</p><p>Elidibus quirked a brow. So he had indeed heard her earlier. Words of the soul were normally only heard by those bonded. Was she so full of <i>disgust</i> that her inner workings could just barely reach his ears? Oh, how he hated her just as much. Yet they were not bonded, so it was all so faint, and he hoped she could not hear him.<br/>
Aether touched his face and a briefly cackled laugh sounded. He met her gaze for the second time as she stared from beneath her lashes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>I<br/>
hear<br/>
you...</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Elidibus yanked his robe up enough to expose himself and grabbed her hips, her legs. He lifted her entirely off the floor this time and thrust inside her eager slit without nary a <i>twitch</i> of indication. She melted. She moaned. She grabbed at his robes, legs pushed up against her body and his as he waited just a moment for her. The surprised gasp and moan, how sweet to hear. He pulled out only to slam into her again. Again. <i>Again.</i> Quickly finding a rhythm and fucking her to that beat. The beat of their souls, their frightening aether.<br/>
Athena’s cries, her singing. He wanted to hear more. So he fucked her harder, relishing in her cries and strings of moans. He had her pinned, she could barely move, and thusly could feel himself once again being wrapped in slithering blue aether. He could feel her desire, the hatred. How good she felt amongst how badly she wanted to rend his pitiful flesh. Yet still she had fight left within her, the squeeze of aether.</p><p>“E-Eli-..di...bus!” Gasp. “S-Someone...—“</p><p>Growl. “—...could see us? But you— haa...”</p><p>“...would like that—“ Hiss.</p><p>
  <i>Wouldn’t you?</i>
</p><p>In unison, a duet. Fierce to the last, yet slowly she was falling. Her furrowed brow was becoming less tense as she mewled, whined, gasped... Begging for more was barely upon her tongue and Elidibus knew it was there. He wanted more too. More. <i>More.</i><br/>
Every time she tightened around him, he unraveled himself. His grip becoming less firm, more moans escaping him as they went.<br/>
He wanted her to address him properly.</p><p>Bow her head to him.</p><p>
  <b>Moan his name.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Her aether and body tightened, tensed and she clutched his robes in her fists. Athena’s back arched and he crumbled.</p><p>
  <i>Already...!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>You too!</i>
</p><p>“Elidibus!”</p><p>Her mouth fell open and she whined, one final lasting moan as she climaxed. Head thrown back once again, crying to the city’s spires. With the wail of his title filling his ears, he followed after her, a grunt and then a low moan to accompany his own climax. Elidibus rested his head on her shoulder as he filled her, both gasping out breaths they didn’t realize they had held until they were finished. He soon raised his head again while she brought hers down.</p><p>Sweat falling.</p><p>Aether retreating. (Failing.)</p><p>Leaning in...</p><p>They kissed.</p><p>Deeply and passionately as lovers would. Like ravenous beasts who would not get such a chance again. They finally panted in peace upon tearing themselves apart. Yet the realization hit them.</p><p>They <i>kissed,<br/>
deeply</i> and<br/>
<i>passionately</i> as<br/>
<i>lovers</i> would.</p><p>Athena covered her mouth with the back of her hand, trying to wipe away that sinful connection they just shared. Oh, how she trembled from it, though...<br/>
She placed her palm over Elidibus’ mouth, too, blocking him for taking part. He, too, shivered. Such a feeling.<br/>
Even as he pulled out, one more moan falling from Athena’s lips, she kept her hands in place. One only fell when Elidibus allowed her to stand on her own once again. Their robes both fell into place, hiding their rut as though it had never happened. Athena’s body quaked and she continued distorting her face with her hand, looking away.</p><p>She hurriedly gathered her things, turning to face Elidibus once more. She stepped back.</p><p>“Mmh...!”</p><p>Gasp. Their aether was intertwined, tangled. From fighting each other to being locked together. She moved further away to no avail. Athena then turned and fled regardless of their aether, feeling it snap like string that was wound too tight. Pulling away left such an <i>empty</i> feeling, and severing the tangle so forcefully... She could feel his aether stuck to her, and he hers. They both could feel the hollowness of the space where the other had been, but as if they would put away their pride now.</p><p>A win was not to be had here. Neither was a loss.<br/>
They could not even claim<br/>
meeting at the middle.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They would fight again another day.</p><p> </p><p>All because,<br/>
<i>they hated each other.</i></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>athena is my wol’s amaurotine self, she and elidibus hate each other and hate boink a lot, they play music together for amaurot yadda yadda yadda enemies to lovers except athena dies before that happens</p><p>its 7am, im horny, goodnight</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>